Ambarino
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Inuyasha es puesto por algunos dioses en el mundo ninja para salvarlo. Su misión era derrotar a Kaguya, otra vez. Pero nadie espero que, el ahora pequeño, Inuyasha, decidiera que también salvaría a aquellos humanos demasiado tontos e ingenuos que ahora eran sus amigos. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta inspirada de un fic en inglés. Este primer capitulo lleva acumulando polvo (metafórico) desde hace casi dos años y por fin me decido a publicarlo ahora que tengo tiempo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto e Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

§●◊●§

La luz del sol calienta su piel y el viento mece su cabello plata. Sentado en el pasto verde que hace cosquillas en sus piernas regordetas, Inuyasha observo a su alrededor. Inclino un poco su cabeza como escuchando algo en la distancia y fue un gesto que de hacer sido visto por alguien se hubiera derretido de ternura. El cielo azul y el bosque verde que rodea el prado en la pequeña colina son una imagen familiar, pero el lugar no lo conoce.

Este no es su hogar.

Cuando despertó en este sitio, Inuyasha entro en pánico al darse cuenta de que era un bebé. Lloro hasta casi quedarse afónico. Su mente se aclaró poco después y todo fue más fácil de entender. Él tenía una misión encomendada por algunos dioses bastardos que no podían hacer nada por sí mismos.

Las memorias de su vida estaban ahí, en su mente, pero se mantenían ocultas detrás de un velo impenetrable puesto ahí por los dioses para que nadie pudiera acceder y descubrir quién era él. Inuyasha sabría por instinto o intuición que personas tenía que ayudar y no gracias a los dioses bastardos sino por el propio Inuyasha, quien después de que Kagome llegara a su vida no podía simplemente ignorar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda o que caminaba hacia su propia autodestrucción por mas noble que fuera la causa o razón.

Y entonces, fue así que con esos pensamientos fue tomado en brazos por una mujer extraña con una máscara blanca de mapache.

Inuyasha no hizo alboroto alguno ni se quejó, solo se dejó hacer sabiendo que esta mujer lo llevaría a su destino.

Y si a la mujer le pareció extraño que el pequeño bebé de no más de un año de edad estuviera tan tranquilo al ser cargado por un extraño después de encontrarlo solo en medio del bosque y con los ojos rojos y húmedos, no le dio importancia o se lo atribuyo a una cosa de bebes. Después de todo ella era solo una ANBU de Konoha entrenada para llevar acabo las misiones más peligros, no para entender el comportamiento de un bebé abandonado.

Pero si la AMBU hubiera prestado más atención e importancia a la situación se habría dado cuenta que el bebé la había escuchado acercarse desde más de cien metros de distancia. Aunque no podían culparla, ella no era un Hyūga para ver a gran distancia y ese niño no era normal. Ese era un niño que una vez que creciera podría derrotar a un bijū.

Y eso era algo que no descubrirían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para algunos, porque no eran los bijū a los que iba a derrotar.

 **Si les ha gustado por favor háganmelo saber a través de un comentario. Con que escriban un simple** **"** **Me gusta** **"** **es suficiente.**

 **Hasta la próxima** **. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto e Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **¡El segundo capítulo al fin, yeah!**

 **Los capítulos serán algunos más largos que otros, pero este por el momento es corto.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Está llorando cuando un hombre entra a la habitación donde lo dejaron. El hombre viste igual que casi todos los que ha visto. Parece una especie de uniforme mayormente negro y un chaleco verde oscuro, sandalias y esa banda en la cabeza con una hoja en el centro de la placa de metal, que aún no logra entender qué significa. El hombre es joven y amable cuando lo toma en brazos. Una enfermera entra y le da instrucciones de llevarlo a un lugar específico.

Se calman sus sollozos cuando salen de nuevo al exterior. La mujer que lo recogió en el prado lo dejo en el hospital en el momento en que llegaron a la extraña aldea. Lo último que supo de ella es lo que escuchó decirle a la enfermera con la que lo dejó, ella iba a reportarse al Hokage. Inuyasha entendió que para reportarse con esta persona significaba que era una especie de líder o general de alto rango como para tener que rendirle cuentas.

Mira todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. No había mucha diferencia de las aldeas de dónde venía, excepto por la extraña vestimenta que vestían algunos. Hay niños con sus padres, casas, edificios, mercados. Todo en este lugar parece combinar algo de su época y la de Kagome.

 _Kagome._

No ha pasado ni un día completo e Inuyasha ya la quiere a su lado. Sacude la cabeza y se obliga a no pensar en ella porque sabe que eso lo hara llorar; como un bebé, Inuyasha no tiene control de sus reacciones emocionales.

Mejor se dedica a observar todo lo que lo rodea. Mucho se aprende de solo observar e Inuyasha se convirtió muy bueno en eso tras todas sus batallas y años en soledad.

Hay algo sombrío que envuelve la vida en esta aldea, algo que no noto desde que despertó aquí, en este mundo. Mira al cielo y lo que ve son solo nubes grises que cubren las alturas del cielo.

Este panorama gris él lo conoce.

Su cabello es revuelto de repente por el aire que sopla ahora en dirección contraria y, con esto las nubes se aglomeran cubriendo el sol. Hay una penumbra que se alza sobre este lugar. El rostro de las personas se vuelve sombrío ante la falta de la luz del sol.

El recorrido termina cuando llegan a una casa de dos pisos con un gran espacio alrededor. Hay juegos como en los parques de la época de Kagome y algunos juguetes ya desgastados en el suelo cubierto de césped. Inuyasha es dejado de nuevo con otra mujer que los había estado esperando en la entrada, esta es casi una anciana y su mirada severa, cuando lo mira y toma en brazos, en nada se compara con la de la anciana Kaede. El hombre que lo trajo se va regalándole una sonrisa tensa, Inuyasha pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo miro por última vez.

—Bienvenido al orfanato de Konoha, mocoso—pronuncia la anciana con voz ronca.

Solo en ese momento se da cuenta del letrero que está a un lado de las rejas de entrada donde están parados. Este tiene escrito " _Orfanato de Konoha_ ". El pequeño Inuyasha sabe lo que es un orfanato, hay de esos en su época y la de Kagome.

A él no le gusta.

Afuera el aire vuelve a soplar y la mujer se tensa ante más nubes grises que trae consigo.

Inuyasha reconoce esto.

Son vientos de guerra.


End file.
